Jerry
Jerry es uno de los monstruos que aparecen en el Bosque de Snowdin. Su personalidad es un guiño a la típica persona molesta que siempre está molestando dentro del grupo y quejándose por todo. Aparece con * Snowdrake * Ice Cap * Chilldrake Ataques Jerry se caracteriza porque carece de ataques propios. Sin embargo, hace que los ataques de los demás monstruos duren 2 segundos más de lo normal. Si solo queda Jerry en combate, el jugador no recibirá ningún daño. Estrategia * Dejar a un lado a Jerry (Ditch) hará que desaparezca del combate, aunque regresará después de 2 o 3 turnos. Sin embargo, si se perdona a todos los demás monstruos mientras Jerry está a un lado, el combate terminará. * Si Snowdrake está presente y se usa la acción de Bromear (Joke), podrá ser perdonado al siguiente turno junto a Ice Cap. * En la Ruta Genocida puede ser perdonado desde el principio, debido a que su alta defensa lo hace muy lento de matar. (Perdonarle no provocará que la Ruta Genocida termine, siempre y cuando se agote el contador de muertes en el área). Citas * Man, you guys SUCK at this. ** Hombre, vosotros sois muy malos en esto. * Man, the wifi sucks here. ** Hombre, el wifi es malo aquí. * SHH, guys! I'm THINKING! ** ¡Silencio, Chicos! ¡Estoy PENSANDO! * Get your own, twerp. ** Consíguete el tuyo, imbécil. * Why are we doing this? What a fail. ** ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Qué error. * Guys, it's COLD. Does ANYONE care? ** Chicos, hace FRÍO. ¿A ALGUIEN le importa? * KA-Sigh. ** KA-Sigh. * DUH! Who DOESN'T know? ** ¡DUH! ¿Quién no lo sabe? * Haha! Wow! Drake, you suck! mientras Snowdrake está presente ** ¡Jaja! ¡Guau! ¡Drake, apestas! * Hahaha! Where do you get your ideas!?! mientras Snowdrake está presente ** ¡Jajaja! ¡¿¡De dónde sacas tus ideas!?! * Well, can YOU give me a ride home? Solo ** Bueno, ¿puedes TÚ llevarme a casa? * Awkwarrrd. 'Solo' ** Torrrrrrpe. * So, like, what are you even doing? 'Solo' ** Así, como, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? * Huh? Did they ditch me? Some friends...' Solo' ** ¿Eh? ¿Así que me han abandonado? Qué amigos tengo... Texto de ambientación * Everyone knows Jerry. Makes attacks 2 seconds longer.' Check' ** Todo el mundo conoce a Jerry. Hace los ataques 2 segundos más largos. * Jerry.' Encuentro' * Jerry clings to you! 'solo' ** ¡Jerry se aferró a ti! * (Monsters) confront you, sighing.' Encuentro' ** (Los monstruos) te hacen frente, suspirando. * Jerry came, too. 'Encuentro' ** Jerry vino, también. * Jerry eats powdery food and lick its hands loudly. 'Neutral' ** Jerry come alimentos polvorientos y lame sus manos ruidosamente. * Jerry lets out a yamn. 'Neutral' ** Jerry suelta un bostezo. * Jerry tells everyone it has to go to the bathroom.' Neutral' ** Jerry le dice a todo el mundo que tiene que ir al baño. * Jerry sneezes without covering its nose.' Neutral' ** Jerry estornuda sin taparse la nariz. * Smells like... Jerry.' Neutral' ** Huele como a... Jerry. * You and the other monsters ditch Jerry when it looks away! 'Abandonar' ** ¡Tú y los otros monstruos abandonan a Jerry mientras miraba a otro lado! (Este mensaje siempre aparece cuando se abandona a Jerry, independientemente de que haya otros monstruos presentes en combate o no). * Return of Jerry. 'reaparece durante el combate' ** El retorno de Jerry. * Jerry is wounded.' HP' ** Jerry está herido. Curiosidades * Este personaje fue diseñado por Mangolia Porter, creadora de Monster Pulse. Como también ha diseñado a Monster Kid, Snowdrake, Ice Cap, y ayudó con el diseño de Gyftrot. * En los créditos de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera, por alguna razón, Jerry está ausente. * Toby Fox ha dicho por Twitter que él cree que todos los monstruos en el juego son buenos, con la excepción de Jerry. * La función de Jerry dentro en combate es equivalente a la de soporte/ayuda. Irónicamente, mientras los soportes siempre suelen ser bienvenidos, aquí a todos los monstruos les desagrada su presencia. * La frase "Return of Jerry" es probable que se trate de una referencia o juego de palabras del título de la película de Star Wars "Return of the Jedi". * Antes de la actualización v1.001 sus estadísticas eran de "ATK 0 DEF 20". * Toby Fox dijo en su Tumblr que Jerry está inspirado en un chico de su clase a quien consideraban un "completo perdedor" y que no le agradaba a casi nadie. Su único amigo era Toby. * Al parecer, Jerry es el monstruo mas odiado y burlado por la comunidad de:Jerry en:Jerry fr:‎Jerry ja:‎Jerry pl:‎Jerry ru:Джерри zh:傑利 Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Snowdin Categoría:Monstruos